Too Much
by JaggedLittleAngel
Summary: A oneshot for Is this real? It explains that night please R&R....it would be greatly apreciated, doomo! and a special thank you to kuro no kaze for editing it


It was raining that day you came over. You were soaked when you walked in the door. Yuuichirou had just left. You were a mess so you came here. Of all places, you came to me. I should have taken that as an indication because you never came to me for problems before. It was always Usagi or Ami, and sometimes Minako; never me. I didn't even think we were that close.

You looked so vulnerable standing there I just felt so bad. "Yuuichirou left." I have to admit I wasn't really shocked. I mean, with Haruka around, I couldn't blame him. "Why did he leave?" I asked, even though it probably wasn't necessary. "Yuuichirou thought that Haruka and I were dating, so he tried to fight her. He lost and said that he 'wasn't worthy of me' before he left," you explained, the hurt still obvious in your voice. I hugged you tightly, hoping to make you feel better. I knew you loved him. I could never understand why, but I knew you loved him very much. Even if he did make you cry. "Why don't you stay the night? You can borrow some of my clothes." You nod as I lead you to the living room before I go to get you some of my clothes to wear. "Thank you, Mako-chan," you said before you walked to the bathroom to get changed. I never thought you would shake my world quite as much as you did this night. And I never thought of what you would do in the after shock of it either.

Later on, we were talking about random things when Yuuichirou was brought up again. "I guess he didn't really love me as much as I thought he did." I chuckled, though I knew it was inappropriate. "Of course he didn't. He couldn't even take out Haruka. If he loved you enough, I bet he could've!" At that moment, I had finally seen you smile. A real smile; not the forced one you put on to make it seem like you were all right. And, man, did you ever look beautiful when you did. When you looked deeply into my eyes, I could tell that there was something in your own. Some kind of deep longing that I knew you would never act upon. Or so I thought. "I guess we just weren't meant to be together." You shake your head and stare at your feet. I chuckle lightly. "I guess not." No, you two don't belong together. It never should have been you and him, but you and me.

Many things ran through my head as we watched random movies. Like, how much I wanted you; more than anything on this planet. It was so scary how much I longed for you. I never thought you could feel the same way. I was so wrong. Well, for the most part anyway. But I knew there was some tiny thing there from the start. I could sense it. You where holding so much back, it was almost sad. I could feel the pain and internal struggle you were going through and it made me hurt, too. I didn't want you to suffer like this, and I could tell you were. I could see it in your eyes.

At about 2:50 that morning, we finally settled in. I grabbed some extra pillows from my closet and we lied down. Even though you were tired, I could tell you where planning something. I could practically hear the gears in your head turning. I just didn't know what you where planning. I never would have imagined what actually did happen that night.

Not too long after we lied down, you rolled me over and kissed me. After what seemed like forever, you pulled away. "Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head no. My body screamed no.

That morning, I awoke to a letter next to me instead of you that read, "I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I think I've made a mistake." I thought in my head, "Yeah, you did make a mistake. You didn't stay here." I could never figure out why you left that night. All I know is that when you did, you left an enormous empty space in my heart. Though it did not break, it still stung a little. It became slightly difficult to see you after that, but I toughed it out. You didn't seem to have much of a problem seeing me. But maybe you where toughing it out, too?


End file.
